My little merman
by k-arthur17
Summary: La hermosa y trágica historia que todos conocemos de una sirena que se enamora de un humano, pero esto es diferente. Eren, un joven tritón pide venganza por la muerte de su madre, cuando por fin puede salir conocerá un nuevo sentimiento, para su desgracia es con un humano, ¿Qué pasará? ¿La historia se repetirá o esta vez el amor será correspondido? solo hay una forma de saber.


**The little Merman**

Levi x Eren fanfic

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos si no de su respectivo autor, lo único mio es como los imagine haciendo esta singular historia que muchos conocen pero con un final más tierno y algunas otras cosas.

Mushashos y mushashas guapas llego aquí con otro fanfic pero ahora de SnK vaya que tengo mente perversa muahah jeje... etto, espero les guste y lean y pongan reviews. ok?

(Eren pensando)

**|Aclaraciones de espacio y tiempo|**

En este capitulo esta relatando Eren

**########################**

- - Hay algo en este mundo que no todos te cuentan, el amor duele… Pero a veces vale la pena.

Cuando yo era pequeño a mis 8 años me imaginaba el cómo sería ir a la superficie, ver como aquellos humanos bailaban y danzaban al son de la música en un barco; el viento soplar en mi cara y la bella vista del atardecer, pero por encima de todo aquellas tan llamadas estrellas en el cielo; mamá dice que no son iguales a las estrellas de por aquí, que son mucho más bellas, dice que son como piedras preciosas inalcanzables.

- - Algún día yo alcanzaré una –dije lleno de ilusión.

Sin embargo a mis 12 años, toda esa felicidad se fue. Mamá murió cuando unos humanos la capturaron.

- - ¡MALDITOS! ¡ya verán! Tomare venganza y ellos MORIRAN!

Para mi desgracia aún me faltaban cuatro años para subir a la superficie, ninguno de los hermanos pudimos evitar su muerte, ella fue junto a nuestro padre y a pesar de todo, padre volvió malherido e inconsciente y a mamá se la llevaron y por falta de agua murió. Todo se volvió triste después de eso, padre se recuperó pero no sonreía, siempre estaba molesto y a veces no siquiera quería vernos, al final padre se fue una noche sin decir nada y ahora no sabemos su paradero.

A medida de que fui creciendo solo me concentraba en una cosa… Venganza. No podía dejar que aquellos humanos se salieran con la suya sin que recibieran un castigo tormentoso, algo que hiciera que dejaran de pasar por aquí y aprender a tenerles miedo a las sirenas. Y así empezaron nuestros ataques, fuimos juntando tanto tritones como sirenas para que cada vez que algún barco humano apareciera lo hundiésemos, a pesar de que aún no podía salir porque me faltaba un año, se podría decir que gracias a mi éramos un verdadero ejército marino; Armin planeaba las estrategias, Historia con su melodiosa voz entorpecía a los hombres y Mikasa e Ymir que eran las sirenas más fuertes, empezaban a volcar el barco para al final todos hundirlo.

- - Solo un poco más y ya verán –la fecha se acerca y yo espero impaciente para salir y hundir un barco, solo una noche más, no puedo conciliar el sueño dudo dormir esta noche, solo esperaré hasta que el sol ilumine el fondo del mar.

**|pasa la noche y llega en mañana|**

¡Ah, que glorioso día! Al fin hoy podré salir ¿Cómo serán los humanos? ¿Serán como me han dicho? Como nosotros pero sin cola, ni escamas o branquias, si que son raros…

- - Eren –dijo Mikasa sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- - ¿Qué pasa Mikasa?

- - Ya es hora

- - De acuerdo! –fui subiendo a todo lo que me daba la aleta y subí, vi un barco, era bastante grande y se veía muy decorado.

- - Es alguien rico –dijo Armin y los demás asintieron.

- - Un mercader quizá –dijo Ymir.

Yo me quería acercar más, quería verlos más de cerca así que me fui acercando poco a poco y la curiosidad me carcomía.

- - Eren –Mikasa me agarró del hombro –espera, no debes apresurarte, los ricos como tienen dinero y poder, tienen acceso a información sobre nosotros y no sabemos que tanto saben, no podemos tomarnos esto a la lijera.

- - Lo entiendo Mikasa, pero solamente quiero ver como son los humanos, debes entender el sentimiento ¿no es así? Después de todo quiero ver a la especie que secuestró a nuestra madre.

- - Eren… -suspiró –de acuerdo pero yo te acompañaré.

Nos fuimos acercando sigilosamente hasta llegar al barco, se escuchaba música era como una celebración, quería asomarme pero escuchamos que alguien se acercaba a la borda.

- - Eren pégate al barco y abajo –dijo Mikasa casi en un susurro yo asentí y les hizo una señal a los demás para que se sumergieran y así nosotros también nos hundimos con la vista para arriba observando.

- - Príncipe…

- - Les he dicho que no me llamen así.

- - Lo siento, Levi-sama

- - ¿Qué quieres?

¡Ahh! ¿Qué está pasando? Al ver la cara de aquel humano, yo… no lo sé, mi corazón palpita como loco.

- - Hay sirenas por esta zona, debemos ser cuidadosos.

- - Oh ya veo –baja la mirada –¿mmh?

(¡DIABLOS! Espero que no nos haya visto)

Eren se quedó estático, solo esperaba no ser visto, pero su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, sintió los ojos grises de aquel humano en los ojos, la sangre subió hasta su cabeza haciendo que Eren se sonrojara un poco.

- - ¿Qué pasa? Levi-sama.

- - No, nada… debió ser mi imaginación –dijo Levi quitándose de la orilla.

(¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido al ver a ese humano? He oído de esto antes pero ¡no me puede pasar ahora! Y para colmo ¡CON UN HUMANO!

**#####################**

**OK! **Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo, espero terminar el cuento en 3 capítulos aprox. y cualquier duda o comentario háganlo siéntanse libres jeje y bueno... reviews, etc etc.

**NOTA:** normalmente hago uno que otro dibujo para mis fanfic y los subo en deviantart, por ahora no he hecho uno de Eren y Levi pero espero hacerlo pronto si les interesa pueden visitar mi página de deviantart mi nombre es kaidenz-chan y ahí pueden ver mis dibujos, etc.

**SPOILER: **(si espoiler muahaha) En el siguiente capitulo narra una parte Levi y otra la narra Eren.

**ADVERTENCIA: si no poene Reviews no subo el siguiente muahaha que malota ok no xD CUIDENSE! y CHAO nos estaremos leyendo!**


End file.
